Weakness
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: 'You're my weakness. It's only natural that I leave for your safety.' 'I don't want that.' He whispers and kisses me. What would have happened at the end of Comatose.


Weakness

I looked into his eyes 'You're my weakness. It's only natural that I leave for your safety.' 'I don't want that.' he whispers and kisses me.

What would have happened at the end of Comatose

**Note: **Playlist! (If you wanna make a vid that is)

"Broken" by Lifehouse, "Say When" by The Fray, "Crawl (Carry Me Through)" by Superchick

I don't own VD or Twilight.

* * *

I stood outside the Gilbert house, my undead heart breaking more than it should have been. Tonight, I was saying goodbye. Goodbye to everyone in this town. Katherine was still out there, I wasn't sure where, but I know she was out there. I wouldn't stay here and let her sent more people to murder the ones I loved. I had already told Stefan and Damon goodbye, but it had been seperately. Damon, I had told as he and Bonnie were somewhat rekindling their relationship before it could even become something. Stefan I had told after they had formatted the plan to save Jeremy from Elena's crazed vampire mother.

So now I stood outside the door, hesitate on were I should knock or just leave. I shook my head. I needed to leave but if didn't tell Jeremy, it would break his heart. The relationship we had started, it meant so much to me and I didn't want to cut the thread that tied us together. But I had to.

I knocked on the door. "Coming!" I heard Jenna call. She opened the door and smiled at me. "Bella! I haven't seen you since pagent."

"Hi there Jenna. Is Jeremy in?"

"Yeah, yeah he is. Jer, Bella's here to see you," she called into the house before turning to me. "Come inside Bella."

I waited until she moved aside so I could enter. Jeremy wrapped his arms around me when I did, planting a kiss on my forehead. I smiled hugging him back, my eyes landing on John Gilbert as he frowned at the sight of his nephew hugging his vampire lover. I pulled away looking into his eyes. "Hey Jer, can we go upstairs for a bit?"

"Jenna?" he asked, looking at his guardian.

"Keep the door open." She adressed and I smiled. She would make a good mother if Rick finally gathered the courage to ask her to take their relationship to the next level (marriage). Jeremy and I walked up the stairs to his room. He kept the door open before I walked over, kissing him, pouring all my feelings into it. His hands went to my waist, pulling me closer to his body, causing me to relive the time we made love, in this very room. He guided me towards the bed, letting me hit the mattress softly before crawling on top of me.

"Don't go," he whispered against my lips. "I don't you to leave."

"I know," I whispered back, cupping his cheek, looking into the brown eyes I had always found beautiful. "But you're my weakness,"

"I know."

He gives off a smirk that makes me melt but I sigh. "Jer," I whisper and looked into his eyes. "You're my weakness. It's only natural that I leave for your safety."

"I don't want that." He whispers and kisses me, igniting a flame inside me. "I don't want to be away from you, ever again."

He was refering to when I left for Forks, to kill Victoria and to aide Anna in her moment of lose. I kissed him again. "I don't want this anymore than you do Jeremy," I tell him, before taking a breath. "But I have to. Katherine is still out there, Isobel told me herself and I don't want to risk you dying at Katherine's hands."

"Than take me with you."

I frowned. "No," I said sternly and sat up, causing him to do the same. "I love you Jeremy Gilbert. I love so much that it is going to feel like a thousand stakes have pierced my chest when I leave you tonight."

He looked saddened and I sighed, smiling lightly. I reached into my pocket, pulling out the vial of blood, my own blood. "But if I come back, hopefully it will be soon, I want us to spend eternity together," I paused and placed the vial in his hand. "This is my blood Jer. If you take and die within twenty-four hours, you'll begin your transformation into a vampire. I'll teach everything you need to know about being a vampire. Okay?" I asked.

"You'll help me?"

"I'll be there for you Jeremy." I kissed him again. "Forever."

"I love you," he whispers before kissing me again, his hands going to my shirt. I went for his, breaking our kiss only to remove our clothing before he placed me on the bed, kissing down my neck, causing me to moan. His fingers went for the hook of my bra, ready to remove it.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat and I growled, looking up seeing John Gilbert.

"You look funy when you're upside down," I commented, feeling my Damon persona slipping out. "Very becoming of you Johnny boy."

"I think you've overstayed your welcome Isabella."

"I don't see Jenna beside you. Besides, she knows we're quite close if you catch my drift." I chuckled and Jeremy did the same, remembering the time Elena and Jenna had walked in on Jeremy and I about have sex. "So could you close the door?"

"Make me." He challenged.

"I'll tell Jenna everything," Jeremy threatened. "And I mean _everything_."

He shut up and closed the door. I smirked up at my boyfriend. "When did you get so...manipulative?"

"When I started hanging out with your brother."

"Don't," I rolled my eyes. "But I like it."

I kissed him and the rest was nothing more and sheer bliss.

* * *

Four years had passed since I had been in Mystic Falls. In those four years, I found and killed Katherine than visited Lexi and Demetri in Italy, as well as the rest of the Voltrui. I had returned to Forks, watching my ex-boyfriend marry my best friend. I was happy for Anna and Edward, they deserved each other. And it had been Anna who told me to return to Mystic Falls, her eyes hiding something I didn't know. So I did.

And here I was, standing outside my home. I opened the door, entering the spacous Victorian house, taking in its wonder and how it never changed, like a vampire.

"Isa," I turned at the voice, expecting to find Damon but instead found Bonnie, a very pregnant Bonnie. Confusion ripped through me and I looked at her. She smiled. "Emily," she answered and I understood. Emily did promise Damon happiness with someone not Katherine. But I didn't expect Bonnie to become pregnant by the joining of a vampire and a witch.

"Bonnie Bennett," I stated but I smiled when I saw the ring on her finger. "Or should I say Bonnie Salvatore?"

She laughed. "Isa!" I screamed when my brother picked me up and spun me around. Happiness sparkled in Damon's blue eyes. "I missed you. But," he put me down. "Not as much as someone by the name Jeremy Gilbert did."

"Shut up Damon," a voice said. I turned and saw Jeremy, still fifteen in appearance smiling at me. I rushed into his arms, kissing him senseless which he returned. My legs wrapped around his waist and his hands roamed over my body. Damon cleared his throat, telling us that children were present. We pulled away and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Daddy," a small voice called. I was set down and looked into bright green eyes that stood out on a small mini female version of Damon. Dark brown hair and the same facial structure. "Who is this?"

She looked no older than three years old, but she spoke so well. "Bella meet your niece, Maria Arianna Salvatore." Bonnie smiled. I smiled at the little girl and kised her forehead, which she smiled at and hugged me, calling me Auntie.

"Where are Elena and Stefan?"

"On their honeymoon." Jeremy laughed and kissed the back of my neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. All of you," I laughed and looked into Maria's eyes. "I'm sorry if I missed any birthdays sweetie."

"It's okay," she answered. Damon picked her up and held her closer to him. "Daddy," she protested.

"We're all going out for a family dinner to let you and Jeremy catch up. Bye bye sorella."

"Fratello," I muttered and kissed his cheek, than Maria's and finally Bonnie's, placing a hand on her baby bump. "A boy or a girl?"

"A boy." she giggled and kissed my cheek. "Bye Bella."

"Bye." I smiled. The moment the door closed, I was tackled to the couch, a pair of lips assulting mine as hands roamed over my body, "Eager are we?" I asked.

"Four years apart felt like four thousand, Bella." he smiled down at me.

"You are my weakness after all." I laughed and he rolled his eyes before he kissed me once more.


End file.
